


Green Bunny and Blue Kitty

by Kaleidoscope13579



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I like writing tsundere Sly, M/M, Sly is always blushing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscope13579/pseuds/Kaleidoscope13579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Noiz and Sly and their lovely complicated relationship.</p><p>Nicknames: Couples usually called each other cute and special nicknames. Something like ‘baby’, ‘sweetie’, or ‘honey’ to lighten the relationship.<br/>In this case, this definitely did not apply to Sly and Noiz. This was a peek of their relationship.</p><p>Contact: Sly just had a whimsical thought of how ‘stupid’ it was whenever people would put a heart sign next to the person they liked in their contact list. It was obviously showed their weak point if someone else were to see that and have the advantage to make fun of them. That’s why Sly would never consider doing that type of stupid, romantic thing like a Casanova. That was until he really thought about it and wanted to see if it had a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Bunny and Blue Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This a compilation of the drabbles I wrote and requested from my tumblr: [http://kaleidoscope13579.tumblr.com/](url). If you have a request for me to write on Noiz and Sly, please message me here or my Tumblr or my side blog all about NoiSly / Slynoi: [http://green-bunny-x-blue-kitty.tumblr.com/](url)
> 
> I don't write nsfw or gore or anything death-related or just plain sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel frustrated and piss because I prematurely uploaded this. I accidentally clicked post without preview.

Nicknames

Couples usually called each other cute and special nicknames. Something like ‘baby’, ‘sweetie’, or ‘honey’ to lighten the relationship.

In this case, this definitely did not apply to Sly and Noiz.

Noiz didn’t know why, but his boyfriend tended to call him certain nicknames that were obviously made to annoy him. At first, he didn’t mind it because that was Sly’s thing, but eventually they gradually became worse.

Noiz was typing on his holographic screen one day as Sly usually comes into the living room for a bite to eat. As soon as he saw his boyfriend, he walked over to him and slumped down to sit next to Noiz on the floor.

“Hey, Bunny Boy. Whatcha doing?”

‘Bunny boy’ was okay, because Sly called him that even before they started dating. However the rest that came after…

“Yo, Bun-bun, wanna play some games?” “Hey, Honey-bunny, you ready to eat out?” “Hey, Noiz-pyon, guess what? I came up with another nickname for you~.”

It was starting to get on his nerves. And he noticed a certain pattern to them too. Noiz had no idea when his boyfriend came up with these, but it needed to stop. Soon. The last one was the final straw.

“Aww, how’s my Cuddly-bunny doing today?”

“Alright, stop.” Noiz turned his head abruptly to his boyfriend who raised a brow at him in confusion. “Stop it already with the nicknames. God, they’re annoying.”

Instead of feeling offended, Sly smirked in victory. “Of course, they are! I was waiting for you to snap.”

“So you were waiting for me to say something?”

“I just wanted to see that cute, annoyed face you’re wearing.” Sly chuckled as he pinched Noiz’s cheek, which made the latter to smack the hand away. “Plus, it’s also fun calling you all those bunny-related nicknames.”

“Are you going to stop?” Noiz aggravated.

“Nope.” The quick response made him huffed. Seeing the defeated expression on Noiz’s face, Sly jumped in with a suggestion, “If it annoys you so much, why not come up with nicknames for me?”

Hearing the idea made Noiz perked up, “Like what?”

“I don’t know; anything you can come up with. Like I always use bunny nicknames for you, not because you’re obsessed with them, but also because you remind me as one.” It wasn’t a bad idea. Sly’s example was definitely inspiring. “How about that? Think of an animal that reminds you of me.”

Without dwelling on the idea for too long, Noiz turned back to Sly with a quick response, “A cat.”

“What?” The sudden answer surprised him.

“A cat.”

Sly blinked twice in confusion. “Why a cat?”

“You remind me a lot like them.”

Sly narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. “Oh yeah? How?” He challenged.

It was easy for Noiz to go straight away with the list of reasons, “You both like milk. You both take naps in the afternoon. You both don’t like to be disturbed or awaken during your naps. You hiss at people you don’t like. You scratch people when they touch your hair. You actually purr when you’re relaxed. You crawl on my lap when you want attention. You get easily distracted by a fly. And… I know that if I ‘pet’ your hair the wrong way, you’ll definitely scratch and hiss at me.”  

Noiz’s whole explanation left Sly speechless. And it wasn’t even the end of it. “Also, you have a weak spot behind your ear. If I touch it, you’ll turn submissive just like a cat.”

Sly gawked and scoffed, “Yeah right!”

But when he turned his head away, it gave Noiz the chance to prove him wrong. He quickly reached out his hand, removed some of Sly’s hair in the way, and touched the back of his ear.

At first when Sly felt Noiz’s cold hand made contact with his ear, he was about to whine and protest and smack the hand away. But then, his sneaky boyfriend started to massage the ear in a soothing motion that made Sly completely putty in his hands.  

“Nhn…” Sly purred, leaning more into the hand and touch. Noiz could immediately imagine his boyfriend with whiskers and a pair of cat ears already.

But after a while, Sly regained his senses and quickly whacked Noiz’s hand away. His cheeks were tinted red.

“Okay! I get your point…” He shuffled away. But soon his embarrassment died down as he stood up. “Alright, there you go. I’ve helped you enough. Good luck coming up with nicknames then.”

Noiz nodded as he went back to typing on his screen. “Alright, Kitten.”

Sly took one step forward until he froze. He rigidly turned back to Noiz with a shock and horrified expression. “What… did you called me?”

“You heard what I said.” Noiz glanced up and smirked. “What’s wrong, Kitten?”

Sly clenched his teeth and tried to hold back the growing blush appearing on his face. “Nothing…” He growled before walking away from Noiz in a hurry just in case his boyfriend came up with more he didn’t want to hear.

It wasn’t the end and Noiz agreed that it was fun. “Did my little kitty had a nice nap?” “How’s Sly-nyan doing?” “Now don’t be a sourpuss. This was _your_ idea.”

Sly regretted it ever since then. This was a peek of their relationship. 

* * *

 

Contact

Sly stared intensely at his coil screen. He was stare carefully at his contact list, but, more importantly, at someone’s name. The ‘edit info’ option just so happened to click on itself and it just so happened to choose editing a certain someone’s name. The blinking text cursor that kept flashing at him to do something was patiently waiting, but it was also it was mocking him.

“Ugh, this was stupid.” He groaned. This was aggravating him too much and he was getting frustrated from his indecisiveness as the minutes passed. This was stupid to begin with anyways. 

Sly just had a whimsical thought of how ‘stupid’ it was whenever people would put a heart sign next to the person they liked in their contact list. It was obviously showed their weak point if someone else were to see that and have the advantage to make fun of them. That’s why Sly would never consider doing that type of stupid, romantic thing like a Casanova. That was until he really thought about it and wanted to see if it had a point.

So there he was just staring at the name of his boyfriend, Noiz. The more he contemplated, the more he switched going back and forth of not wanting to do that sort of thing, but also wasn’t so opposed to give it a try.    

But the thought was still embarrassing to Sly. Wild thoughts formed in his head. What if Noiz saw his name on Sly’s coil with a heart sign next to it? His stupid smug boyfriend would poke fun at this for a week. With that idea and Sly’s pride on the line, it was holding him back from doing this.

And then, another thought crossed his mind. What about Noiz? Would he do the same thing? Noiz was out for the moment to get food, but he also left hiss coil on the table right in front of Sly. Now curiosity was plaguing Sly’s mind. ‘He won’t be back soon…’ He supposed Noiz wouldn’t mind if he took a look.

With that, Sly grabbed Noiz’s coil and quickly pressed into his contact list. He typed in the search box ‘Sly’, but strangely enough there was no result.

Sly raised a brow in suspicious, “What the hell?”

Noiz obviously does have his number, so how could it not by under his name. Thinking about another option, Sly quickly typed his real name ‘Aoba’, but again there were no results. And then he typed in ‘Boyfriend’, but there was nothing again.

Now, he was feeling pissed. At this point, Sly wouldn’t care if Noiz didn’t have a heart sigh or some other emoticon next to his name; he wanted to be at least in Noiz’s contact list.

Sly angrily switched the contact list to ‘See all’ and prepared to hunt his number somewhere in his damn boyfriend’s coil. It was fortunate enough that Noiz didn’t have many contacts since he rarely care about staying in touch with insignificant people in his life. As he searched, he noticed one contact was plainly odder than the rest. It was under the name, ‘Love’.

‘Who the hell is Love?’ Sly thought. And then it clicked a little in his as he slowly hesitates to call the contact without checking the number. As it was pending to get through the call, Sly’s coil rang and he slowly turned to see who was calling. Sure enough, the screen was saying ‘Noiz is calling’.

For the rest of the week, Sly refused to look at Noiz without a heap of blush showing on his face. His boyfriend was the ultimate Casanova. He should have known. After that moment, Sly went through his own contact list to change his boyfriend’s name to ‘Noiz <3’.  

* * *

 

Piercing

“So, how about it?”

The blonde’s casual question made Sly stared with a perplex expression on his face. He didn’t know what controlled Noiz to ask him this or why he seemed so persistent about it. This was so unexpected and completely random for his boyfriend to mentioned this. But, he noticed that gleam in Noiz’s eyes when he wanted something.

“I… I don’t know.” Sly muttered as he drank down his beer can and let out a gasp after he finished it. “Why, though? Why do you want me to get it?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I was asking…” Noiz replied in a monotone voice before looking down at his own beer can and taking a chug out of it. But Sly knew the blonde better than anyone else; he noticed how Noiz averted his eyes the same way when he was disappointed. And it pissed Sly very much when he did that.

But still, he didn’t know how to respond to Noiz asking him if he wanted a _piercing_. Sly was always used to seeing them on his boyfriend and liked how they made him looked edgier and rougher –not that he would say that out loud. So, he saw no point in getting one himself to make him looked more intimidating.

But from the way Noiz looked, he supposed he could swallow his objections down just this once. 

“…Will it hurt?” Sly hesitantly asked. He saw how Noiz’s eyes perked back up from his words.

“Well, I can’t tell you that. But lots of people get them, so it shouldn’t hurt that bad.” His point made Sly nod understandingly. There was a long pause before Noiz spoke up again in a quiet voice, “You know… I kind of… wanted to be the one to do it to you.”

“ Huh?”

“I want to pierce you.”

Noiz’s serious expression froze Sly to the spot. Noiz was offering to be the one to pierce Sly and not going to a professional one. The thought was shocking and frightening at the same time.

Sly sputtered in a panic, “W-Wait, I don’t want to have so many holes in my face!”

“You’re not.” Noiz said in a stern tone. “I’m offering to pierce your ear.”

“Well…”

“You don’t trust me?” The question drew Sly back with an appalled expression.

“It’s not like that.” If anything, Noiz was the only person Sly trusted in the whole world. 

“Then, what? You…scared?”

And that’s what sets Sly off: challenging words. “Hell, no! Fine, I’ll let you pierce my ear.” He knew he shouldn’t have fallen for that trick, but it was better to be fired up with this decision than have a million of doubts floating across his mind. He wasn’t scared, of course, and he certainly trusted Noiz if this is what he wanted to do.

“Cool.” Noiz drank the rest of his drink before crushing it and tossing it away. He got up and dusted himself off before heading to the exit of the alleyway.

Sly noticed his leave and called him out, “Hey, when do you want to do it?”

“Whenever you’re ready.”

…

“There. That wasn’t so bad.” Noiz drew back as he took off the latex gloves off and set the needle down. After a week later, Sly decided to get it over with since it was nagging him in that back of his mind and the receiving anticipating looks Noiz gave him the entire time.

“Thanks. So nice to have a professional in the house.” He teased as he sat up from the counter.

While Noiz was busy putting away the materials, Sly hopped down and inspected his new appearance in the hand mirror Noiz had out for him. He wondered about the particular piercing Noiz chose out for him. It was simple turquoise stud with a crack stone design. It looked sort of girlish on him, but Noiz said it matches him very well which he highly doubted that.

His ear was swollen red; he shouldn’t touch it for a few days and clean it every-so-often now to prevent an infection and all the other boring procedures Noiz told him about.

But he couldn’t stop staring at his new piercing. Probably because it wasn’t on his face, he didn’t look any tougher, but he felt so different with it on.

He asked again to make sure, “Hey, Bunny boy, why did you chose this one for me?”

“I thought it looked good on you.” Noiz replied casually as he packed the supplies away.

“Riiiiiight…” Sly’s long and droned answer obviously didn’t sound convinced, but he was too distracted by his own reflection to make any assumptions.

“Your piercing came as a pair too.” Noiz commented as he was washing the materials by the sink.

“Really?” Sly absentmindedly asked, not paying attention to his suspicions. “So, where’s the other one?” As Noiz didn’t hear him through the rinsing water from the sink, Sly caught a glimpse of something shiny and blue from the corner of his eye in the mirror. He whipped his head frantically around and spotted a new piercing on Noiz’s left ear. It was identical to his piercing–no; it was the pair to his piercing.

Sly continued to stare speechlessly at Noiz until his boyfriend turned off the sink and looked back to Sly’s questionably expression.

“You okay?” He asked with one brow raised up.

“Noiz… _why_ did you wanted me to get a piercing?” He asked as his tone grew angrier and his cheeks grew hotter.

Noiz only smirked back while shoving his sneaky hands into his pocket. “I think you already know.”

* * *

 

Bad days

Sly leaned his head back against the grimy wall. He wiped blood dripping from his lip with his sleeve and threw his spit at the ground. It landed near a couple of bodies lying unconsciously in a bruised and slightly bloodied pile. Sly didn’t look any better from getting the crap battened out of him, but he had worse days than this.

He glanced lazily over to his partner, looking as horrible as he was but still wore that same cold, uncaring expression. He wasn’t even bothered by the pain he received or endured; he just leaned back against the wall staring at the ground. They both didn’t say anything; there was no need for words, the silence was enough.

It wasn’t usual that Noiz and Sly ran into a wannabe Rib gang that approached them in an alleyway, obviously looking for trouble. However, they were outnumbered by a dozen and some had knives to clearly try to hurt them to the hospital. But this was the incredible tagged-team duo; the undefeated Rhyme champions; their special abilities making them invincible.    

Such worthless titles to the both of them right now.

Sly saw a pack of cigarettes on the ground; it must have fallen out from the pockets of one of the guys he brutally beat up. He lunged over carefully to it, feeling his muscles were rigid, stiff, and sore. And after successfully grabbing it, he thrust his back against the wall and pulled out one stick and placed it in his mouth.

He offered another stick towards Noiz who only glimpse at it but rejected it by shaking his head. Sly shrugged and took a match out to lit his cigarette and breathe out a puff of smoke. He snuck the pack in his pocket and continued to drag the stick to try and forget any tiredness he had from this day.   

Noiz had been staring at Sly when he breathed out that first air of smoke. Without no warning or words, he took the cigarette hanging from his boyfriend’s mouth and took a drag out of it too. Usually, Sly would protest but not today. Instead, he let the blonde smoke his cigarette. As time passes on, Sly grew weary and laid his head down upon Noiz’s shoulder as Noiz pressed his cheek against Sly’s head.

Some days were bad like this and some were horrible. To be recognize as infamous fighter only to have people challenged you or fear you was great, however on some days, the feeling gets tiring and the fun it once held turns sour.

Sly would usually drink his troubles away, grab a smoke, fight more people, get high on drugs and just wanted to be left alone to forget his bad memories. Noiz would isolate himself, pick a fight with others, do some work, or maybe injure himself on purpose to feel something. But they both knew they ended up the same way – sitting on the floor coated with blood, sweat, and spits; backs laying on an encrusted wall, and looking towards the gray sky thinking how life simply goes on like this.

But this time, they weren’t alone. They had each other now. To go through the bad times with each other. No need for words, just company. As Sly closed his eyes, resting against Noiz’s sturdy shoulder, and Noiz looking up towards the cloud to see a bit blue against the dark sky, their hands connected with each other and fingers entwined perfectly. 

* * *

 

Language

Sly obviously knew Noiz wasn’t fully Japanese. That blonde hair and green eyes seemed too out of the ordinary in a place like Midorijima or Japan, for that matter. He remembered how his boyfriend did tell him that he came to the island a couple of years ago, but he never said where he was before becoming to Japan.

Now curiosity has peaked Sly’s interest to know that part of Noiz.

Sly intensely stared at Noiz while the young man was continuing to generate some computer codes into his data. But after a few solid minutes, Noiz closed all of his holographic screens and let out a deep sigh.

“Sly, is there something you need?” He spoke in an agitated tone.

“I was just wondering about something…” He paused, trying to find the right words. “Noiz, are you part of a different race?”

“Yeah.”

“Where are you from?”

“Germany.”

“Really?” Sly perked up as his tone grew more amused. "So, do you like speak German?" He said with a growing grin as he leaned closer to Noiz. He never knew that being biracial would become another attractive trait to put on the list of things he loved about his boyfriend. Not that he voiced any of those out loud.  

“Yeah, I can.” Noiz gradually turned to his boyfriend, getting the implied hints.

“So, what can you say? Can you speak some German phrases right now?” Sly slowly crawled over to Noiz and pressed his body against his. He wrapped his arms around Noiz’s neck while the other had his hands immediately on his waist. Their lips were inches away with cunning smirks and smiles.

“Sie sind immer begeistert.” Noiz said in a deep tone that sent shivers down Sly’s back.

But he smirked, “What did you say?” as he attached his lips to the corner of Noiz’s mouth.

“I said you’re getting excited, huh?” Noiz replied before brushing against those soft pump lips. Their kisses started off gentle until it gradually turned heated as they were pressing harder against each other.

Sly pulled apart first, but maintain their close distance breathing hot air against Noiz’s cheek. “Like you aren’t…” He said, leaving open mouth kisses on Noiz’s face before moving lower and lower to his jaw.

“Sie mag es, wenn ich Deutsch sprechen.” The German leaned his head back to give room for Sly to suck, kiss, and lick his neck sensually. The blue-haired teen felt hotter to hear every word coming from that German tongue; the way how that accent rolls off completely foreign yet natural at the same time.

And Noiz found a new way to tease his boyfriend about this, but yet having this effect on him was starting to ignite something inside Noiz as well. He was already starting to breathe deeply and his heart pounding more. But he shouldn’t let this opportunity slip away.

He lifted Sly’s chin and locked his lips together with him. Sly easily let Noiz’s tongue slip through his mouth and let him explore the wet cavern. And soon his own muscle started to battle for dominance against Noiz’s skilled one.  

Heat was fogging up his mind; pleasure was overriding his body; defenses were down making him vulnerable and putty into Noiz’s hands. To think that a few foreign words were enough of a turn-on for him.

Noiz backed away this time, letting their pants mingle with each other. “Hey…”

“Yeah…” Sly’s voice croaked slightly from the daze he was enraptured in.

“Ich liebe dich, Liebling.”

Sly chuckled hazily. “What did that mean?”

Noiz lowered his head, closed his eyes, and showed a tiny smile before looking back at his lover.

“I said …don’t leave your dirty clothes on the living floor again.”

Time seemed to halt for a long moment before Sly’s face grew red for a completely different reason and punched Noiz right in the chest, yelling, “You asshole!” as the blonde German laughed satisfyingly.

* * *

 

Sleep peacefully 

“Hey, I’m home, Noiz! …Noiz!?” Sly unlocked the door to their apartment and toss the key to the dish after shutting the door behind him. “Noiz?! Hey, Bunny boy, you in the shower?!”  

Truth be told, it would be impossible for Noiz to respond if he was in the shower. Plus, Sly would have heard the water running and saw the bathroom door was closed with the lights on. But instead as he further walked down the corridor, he could see how dark and empty it was.     

So, the question remained: Where the hell was his boyfriend? 

“Hey, we’re not playing hide-and-seek! Noiz, come out! Where are you?!”  As Sly walked into the living room, he found who he was looking for perfectly dozing off on the couch. He sighed in relief, “Geez…” If Sly didn’t find his boyfriend sooner, he would freak out, but for now he was just glad to find Noiz resting his little head. Especially soon too, since Noiz has been up for the past few days doing whatever he did on those multiple holographic screens.  

As Sly approached closer to the sleeping lump, he never noticed how peaceful his boyfriend looked when he was sleeping. This was the first time he ever saw how young and vulnerable his Noiz can be. Sly could even say that Noiz looked so cute while he was napping too.  The long eyelashes brushing at the top of his cheek, the soft breathing too hushed to hear, and the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes. It’s almost like he was a little kid and nothing can hurt him as long as he was in his dreamland.  

It was too precious as Sly quickly got down on his knees and shuffled closer to the couch to get a better look of his boyfriend’s face. The tiny hidden smile curled on Noiz’s mouth absolutely screamed adorableness to Sly. He had to hold his mouth from grinning too much. Why hasn’t he seen this soft side of his boyfriend before? This was truly picture-worthy moment.

In fact, He’ll never get this perfect chance again. Sly had to hastily yet still quietly pulled his coil and opened the camera viewing screen and aligned the picture right on Noiz’s perfect sleeping face. He waited until it was focus just right and then… 

 _Click_

Oh, shit! He forgot to turn off the sound! Sly recoiled back in case Noiz woke, but instead his boyfriend only shuffled bit before going to sleep. He let deep breath in relief.  

Now it was time to see how well the picture turned out. It had better captured all of the cute features in Noiz’s sleepy face. Just as Sly pulled out the picture and deeply smiled… 

“What the hell are you doing?” His face turned white as a ghost once he heard someone’s grouchy voice calling out to him. He didn’t dare wanted to look up, but he knew he had to.  

Sly slowly peer his eyes just to see what he expected. Noiz was staring straight at him with scowl and the most unsatisfying expression he ever saw plastered on his boyfriend’s face. It was a deer caught in the headlights – there were no excuses to buy this way out.  

“W…well…uh… I… um…” 

“Don’t lie. I know you took a picture of me sleeping.” Noiz propped his elbow to hold his head, still staring at Sly with unamused look. 

Instead of apologizing or getting more flustered, Sly’s mood quickly turned angry just to redirect the fault here. “I-If you knew I was doing this, then why didn’t you stop me?! How long have you’ve been awake?!” 

“Since you came through the door yelling at me.” Noiz couldn’t tell if Sly’s face was redder because he was madder or just embarrassed now. “I heard you, but I wanted to sleep more… until I heard the camera shutter go off.” 

Damn it, it was still Sly’s fault – or more likely his coil’s fault. But it still didn’t help that now Noiz knew Sly has a picture of him sleeping; he’ll probably want it deleted which will take some hardcore stubbornness and useless negotiations to make Sly delete this precious picture.  

And then Noiz moved on the couch to lie on his back that brought Sly’s attention back. “Listen, I don’t mind if you have a picture of me sleeping. Just don’t show it to anyone.”  

His words perked Sly’s expression back up as the excited blue-haired teen grinned wide, “So, I can really keep it?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Aww, you’re the best!” He leaned forward and kissed Noiz’s cheek before bringing the coil up for both of them to see his picture of Noiz. “You should nap more often. Look how cute you are!” He teased, thinking this was another way to embarrass his boyfriend now which definitely showed with Noiz’s frown growing deeper. He chuckled satisfyingly before getting up on his feet and walking away while still staring at the picture of his boyfriend. 

And then Noiz called out to him in a haughty tone, “That’s okay. One picture of me isn’t close to the amount of pictures I have you sleeping.”   

That’s when Sly’s feet froze to the spot.     

“WHAT?!”

* * *

 

Evenings are fun 

It was a regular Friday night for Noiz and Sly to cope at their apartment with another regular date night – eating junk food and takeout while watching TV. Usually Sly would channel surf anything that remotely looks interesting while Noiz sat back at the couch and drink more soda. Every now and then, pizza would show at the door while a horror film or scary show would be on, so they could make fun of cliché scenario. 

However, the biggest known problem with TV had just infiltrated their living room and affected them greatly to the bitter end, nothing was on. Everything was boring. And it was a shame that neither of them went to the DVD store and rent a film in case this would happen. But food was here and their butts were firmly planted on the couch – it was too late to move or get up now.

So Sly had to stay on one channel only just to keep some noises in the background and it was unfortunately the infomercial channel selling the new latest Allmate update. He had to roll his eyes at the irony, because Sly would never replace Ren and Noiz always keeps Usagimodoki up-to-date, so this was useless to them, but it was better than watching the weather channel.  

He kept the volume low as Sly leaned forward to get his drink right next to the second half-eaten pizza box still left on the coffee table. And he chugged the rest of his soda can while Noiz was sitting besides him munching on pizza slices and watching his boyfriend for any source of entertainment before looking back at the TV.  

And just as he thought they were going to just sit in the silence until one of them –Sly– falls asleep, he heard a loud belching sound from the other human being sitting right next to him. After downing his whole can, Sly could feel the gas and fizz clogging up his throat that he had to let out in the most obnoxious way ever. 

 _Burp_  

“Whoa…” He grinned proudly while pretending to fan his hot breath away. But then he must have drank a lot of the fizz, because… 

 _Burp_

Another one ripped.  

“Ugh… don’t remember digesting that one!” He laughed hysterically to his own joke while Noiz just rolled his eyes at him. But as soon as Noiz had reached for his drink, Sly saw conjugated a plan in mind.  

When Noiz finished taking a sip, Sly took his wrist and leaned in close to him. “Hey, Bunny boy…” 

“What?” 

“ _Burp._ ” Sly belched right in front of his face that made Noiz turned away from disgust while the blue-haired teen started to laugh. “What’s the matter, Bunny Bo- _Burp_ -y?! Bet you can’t top any of those!”  

Just seeing that annoyed expression made Sly so happy and thought how cute his boyfriend was when he looked so irritated. But just when he was about to retrieve away, since he had his all of fun with his cute lover, Noiz suddenly grabbed onto Sly’s wrist instead preventing him from leaving any further.  

At first, Sly thought he was about to fight back and was prepared for it until he felt Noiz’s rough palm starting to gently stroke his cheek. He stared wide eyed and frozen to any of the soft movements Noiz made. The blonde was suddenly brushing his bangs away from his face, gently leaving a trail with his fingertips all the way down to his jaw. He lifted Sly’s chin up, staring very seriously into his trembling eyes. Sly was too speechless to think or say anything; his cheeks were growing pink again as his heartbeat was increasing. He always blamed Noiz for making him feel this way whenever he was smooth like this.  

And soon their distance was getting closer and closer and their eyes were closing in union. Sly had to resist moving any forward, but couldn’t anyways because of Noiz’s firm hold on his chin. Instead, he waited impatiently for that touch; that spark; that warmth. And that’s when he felt a gentle brush from those cold, greasy lips and… 

 _Burp_

…was hit with a disgusting wave from the smell of pizza and soda. Sly scrunched up his face in repulsion and turned away to avoid smelling more of that gross breath. And then he realized what happened. He was got played.  

Sly angrily turned back to Noiz who had the proudest smirk on his face. It was on.  

With their close proximity, Sly burped in Noiz’s face back for revenge and they had a rousing battle of throwing up back and forth to each other, laughing and refilling their digestion, spending the grossest yet funniest evening they had.   

And it was fun until up to the part where the lights and the electricity went dark in the apartment and a huge crack of lighting burst by a nearby building. Maybe they should have checked the weather channel.

* * *

 

Shower singing 

“Sly… I’m home…” Noiz droned out his greeting by the entrance after he threw his keys by the dish and closed the door behind him. He never knew why he had to greet like that, but Sly’s weird habit was starting to rub off on him. But it was still weird to announce his arrival since he had lived alone in his original apartment for the past years before he met Sly.

But what was even weirder was the lack of response to his greeting. Usually, Sly would always welcome Noiz back unless he messaged him first that he was out. Noiz checked his coil and there were no new messages. However, his ears were alerted of some noises and the sound of water running in the bathroom. As he walked further into the hall, he could definitely see that someone was in bathroom from the steam coming out and the lights on shining under the crack of the door.  

He knocked first. “Sly…?” No direct response – it was impossible to hear someone clearly while they were in the shower anyways. However, he did hear some muffled sounds as he tried to press his ear to the door.  

With no sense of respecting privacy, Noiz turned the knob, not surprised that it was unlocked because Sly forgets to do that.  

“Sly…?” He called out again.  

He did found the person who he was looking for. From the foggy frosted shower door, he could clearly see the recognizable pale skin and the unmistakable mop of blue hair. Sly seemed too busy in the shower to hear him, so Noiz decided to close the door and leave until he stopped. He almost missed the show. 

_“_ _Stars are small lights in the night sky_  
_That guide travelers_  
_And just like them,  
_ _Someday I want to illuminate someone’s path too_

_But where will I guide them_  
When I even deceive myself sometimes?  
I don’t even realize things like that  
Until now, hey” 

Noiz stood frozen at the door; his eyes were wide yet he felt his ears were blessed with the most beautiful singing he has ever heard. He knew that Sly’s voice was very hypnotizing and also mesmerizing as well – many people were entranced by it on a daily basis – yet, his singing was different to a whole new level. It was possibly the melody or the meaning of the song, but what Noiz listened to was the most angelic and majestic piece to ever bestowed upon his ears.   

And as cunning as he is, he obviously wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass. Noiz pulled out his coil, hit the record button, and watch the magic on video.  

 _“…Find my place_  
I think I finally understand where my own place is  
It’s not something that I find, it’s something that I create  
So  
That’s why I want to make this place I believe in as my place  
I’m going to fight for it with all of my power, forever…” 

Perfect. Noiz quickly shut the bathroom as quietly as he can; however, by the time the door made a click sound, Sly turned off the shower just in time to hear that. He pulled the sliding door and peek his head in to see if he was imaging things, but shrugged it off when he saw nothing.

… 

“…Noiz, are you home?” Sly walked out of the bathroom in a casual t-shirt and shorts, letting all the hot steam air out into the apartment. He saw Noiz’s shoes by the front entrance, so he must be home.    

That’s when Sly heard some sounds coming from the living room and followed the trail.  “Hey, Noiz, welcome back. Sorry, I was in-” 

_“Find my place_  
To search for my own place  
I set out on a journey, leaving behind my loneliness  
Find my place  
I actually want to run away, but I won’t do that  
That’s why please pray for me so I can find my place” 

He stopped. He froze. And he heard his own voice.  Sly saw the horror of Noiz sitting on the couch with his back turned to him, listening to his coil of his own damn voice singing with some water running in the background.  

That. Fucking. Damn. Brat.  

Noiz didn’t noticed Sly was behind him until he smell fresh soap nearby and turned around to see a trembling Sly with his fists clenched and his teeth bared out. His face was redder than a tomato, probably from the shower, right? 

“Hey, Sly. How was your shower?” Noiz said while holding back a smirk.  

Sly finally glanced up at Noiz with the most intense anger in his eyes as the blonde looked back at him with a quirked brow.  

“… _Noiz_ …” He growled.  

“Huh? Oh, this.” Noiz held up his coil screen like a proud trophy. “You sound nice. I didn’t know you had a lovely singing voice.” The smirk and the tone of his words were only fueling Sly’s fury. “Why don’t you sing more often? How about for me?” 

And that tore the last straw. “THAT’S IT! Sing your own damn lullaby on the fucking couch tonight!” and he was serious too, but Noiz thought it was worth it.   

* * *

 

Pranks 

Sly obviously loves to pull pranks and jokes, especially to his boyfriend. How Noiz put up with it and is still dating Sly will forever be a mystery to him. They were mindless and harmless pranks, nothing extremely humiliating or stupid, and they mostly involved with messing Noiz’s taste buds like mixing the sugar with salt.  

However, this may be the most stupid prank yet, but he didn’t know why he got really upset over _this_. 

Noiz merely opened his drawer and reached inside to get a pair of socks, only to feel an empty space and his hand was feeling the cold, flat surface of cabinet. He looked shockingly inside to see that all of his socks were missing and drawer shelf was vacant. That was impossible. He checked in all the other shelves. His clothes were still here, and thankfully his underwear too. It was just his entire sock drawer was missing.  

That left the only answer.  

“Sly!!!” Noiz’s voice rang angrily throughout the apartment. “Sly!”  

He found his boyfriend sitting nonchalantly on the couch in the living room, playing some boring game app on his coil. He turned around to face Noiz with a devious suspicious grin spreading across his face.  

“Hey, Noiz~. What’s wrong?” The obviously fake sincerity tone in Sly’s voice made Noiz twitched his eyebrow.  

“You know what’s wrong.” He spelled it out clearly that he wasn’t in the mood for games.  

But Sly wanted to bask in his fun much longer. He shook his head while pursing his lip, “No, I don’t. Can you tell what’s wrong?”  

“Sly, where are my fucking socks?” Noiz growled, not dealing with this shit anymore.  

And then, Sly laughed very haughtily in Noiz’s face. “I don’t know!” 

“Sly, where are they? You better fucking tell me.” 

“Okay! Okay!” He was clutching his stomach from laughing too hard. “…I put them away. They’re gone now.”  

“Sly. Where. Are. They.” Noiz was clenching his fist, holding back the anger he was feeling not to punch his boyfriend.  

“They’re gone~! Better buy some new pairs, Bunny Boy.” Sly just kicked back on the couch and turned his back towards his simmering boyfriend, pulling his coil out to continue his game with a cunning smile on his face.     

Noiz could feel himself shaking with fury. He took one step forward before all of his anger was diminished in a second just from one stomp. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath out.  

“That’s fine. There are socks that need be to thrown away in this apartment.” 

“Okay, whatever.” Sly called back, not getting the suspicious hint in Noiz’s words.

… 

The next day, Noiz found himself sitting on the couch in the exact same spot Sly was yesterday, playing with his coil. He counted down the minutes to the exact moment when this happen and waited patiently for the fireworks to start.  
In exactly three… two… one…  

“NOIZ!!!” He grinned maliciously. “I KNOW YOU’RE THE ONE WHO THREW AWAY ALL OF MY YELLOW SOCKS!”

* * *

 

 

Pet Store 

Truth be told, Sly loved it whenever he gets the opportunity to tease his boyfriend about his bunny obsessions. It always annoyed Noiz and only made the bunny lover tried to hide his interest whenever there was a rabbit involved or mentioned. However, there were times when it was so unbearable that he lost his guard down.  

It was around lunchtime that Sly and Noiz decided to head over to a random food court nearby. As they satisfied their hunger about an hour later, they chose to hang out longer in the east district to see if there were any fun activities to do together.  

The most they could do today was just passed by a couple of stores and do some window shopping. Sly learned to be very cautious not to look at an item for too long or else Noiz would completely rush into the store and buy it for him. While the thought and gesture was appreciative, Sly didn’t want Noiz to get him so many presents when he couldn’t afford anything for Noiz. It felt like he owed his boyfriend a lot, but Noiz had told him before that he didn’t want anything, which didn’t help Sly at all.  

He wanted to make it up for him, but just didn’t know when.  

He was hoping he could do the same to Noiz and just watch carefully if his boyfriend looked at anything he might be interested in. As they walking down the stores, Sly kept glancing to his side to see if Noiz might like something, but it was harder than he thought since his apathetic boyfriend would only spare a few seconds at item before moving on.   

He hasn’t been paying attention to how many shops they passed by and he frankly getting impatient.  

“See _anything_ you like, Noiz?” Sly asked with an irked voice. He was expecting an indifferent answer, but it was odd to hear an absolute silence. In fact, Sly hasn’t heard any footsteps besides him and when he turned, he found that Noiz was completely missing by his side. “What the hell? Noiz?!”  

It wasn’t the first time he lost Noiz, but his thoughts of putting a leach on his boyfriend were getting far too tempting now. But, thankfully, Sly didn’t have to worry much since he saw Noiz was a few feet back staring a window.   

Sly ran over to Noiz with a pout, “There you are. Jeez, can you say something next time?” Noiz didn’t respond; his eyes were glue to the window. “What are you staring at-” 

Sly’s eyes were met with red small beady ones and then they followed to the pure white soft fur and the long droopy ears. A bunny. They were in front of a pet store and all kinds of different adorable rabbits were displayed near the window like cats were on the other side of store. The bunny wasn’t even looking at Sly, but rather to the blonde right next to him. It was the only one staring at Noiz.   

Sly couldn’t hold back the chuckle, “Hehe, you like it? Want me to get it for you?” Noiz still hasn’t reply, but only merely gazed intensely at the bunny through the glass window. The bunny tilted its head, one ear flopping to one side, and Noiz almost broke his composure from seeing that.  

“Hello~? Hey!” Sly was getting a little annoyed being ignored, so he snapped his fingers in front of Noiz’s face that drew the blonde back from the deep staring contest.  

“Oh… Hey. Sorry, Sly.” Noiz turned back to the bunny that hasn’t broken its gaze.  

“Yeah, yeah, whatever…” He noticed something about Noiz’s look. It wasn’t like he was admiring the rabbit like he wanted it, but instead he had a nostalgic expression like he was remembering something.  

And then, Noiz spoke, “She… reminds of a pet I once had.”  

Sly guess the ‘she’ Noiz was referring to was the red-eyed bunny. “You owned a bunny before?”  

“Yeah…” His tone was quite solemn.  

“Where is it now? Did you name it?” Sly wanted to ask another question, but he was afraid it was too mean.  

“It’s probably back at Germany. I think I did call it something, but I can’t remember now… I don’t know if it’s still alive or not.” Ah, that answered the third unspoken question Sly wanted to ask. He was feeling a bit gloomy for Noiz to be talking about his first pet like this. He wanted to drop the topic soon, but Noiz kept continuing.  

“It looked just like this one…” His eyes directed to the bunny at the window. “I remembered red eyes and white fur…” 

Sly looked back at the bunny, “She’s really cute, isn’t she?”  

“Yeah…”  

“Wanna get her?” It was a serious offer. Sly thought that if Noiz had this pet, he would feel really happy. It seems like he wanted it, but something was holding him back; maybe it was the past.   

Noiz whipped his head back at Sly with a surprised expression. But then, he shook his head, surprising Sly this time. “No, it’s alright.” 

“You sure?” Sly questioned with a raised brow. “We can totally get her if you want her.”  

“Do you know how to raise a pet?” Noiz’s retorted question made Sly opened his mouth, but closed in response with a pout. He had a point there. Sly wasn’t sure if animals really liked him yet.  

“No… but we can try to learn, right? I know you secretly want her… Don’t you want to raise a pet with me?” It might be a difficult task for Sly, since he wasn’t used to taking care of something so little and gentle. But if it was for Noiz, he wanted to try anything.

Noiz took a quick glance at the bunny before responding to Sly while scratching his head. “Maybe…” Sly took that as a ‘yes’. “We’ll talk about this later. Let’s just go.”  

Noiz walked on ahead, trying to avoid looking at the bunny one last time before making any rash decisions. But Sly stayed behind for a little second to walked over to the glass and put both hands on the window. It finally made eye contact with him as it propped its paws on the wall too, mirroring Sly’s position and twitching its little pink nose. Sly found it absolutely adorable –like it reminded him of his boyfriend – and thought maybe getting this particular bunny wasn’t so bad.     

He looked back to see if Noiz was seeing right now before turning back to the bunny with a smile, “You wait for us until Christmas, alright?” By that time, he’ll save enough money to finally buy his boyfriend a present – one that he’ll definitely love.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the German translation.
> 
> “Sie mag es, wenn ich Deutsch sprechen.” - You like it when I speak German.
> 
> I can't write Nsfw. Please don't request any ^^;;

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!~


End file.
